El Cumpleaños de Asuka
by AryAs
Summary: Shinji esta apurado... el cumpleaños de la pelirroja sera el domingo... tiene viernes, sábado y el domingo en la mañana para conseguirle el regalo perfecto para ella y expresarle sus sentimientos...
1. Chapter 1

primero que nada: los personajes en esta historia le pertenesen a Gainax... no ago esto por dinero sino por el puro hecho de divertirme y entretener...

bueno despues de los terminos legales... les dejo aqui una de mis nuevas creaciones... esta idea me llego ase mucho mientras iba a la escuela con mi amigo "Sahakiel" (talves ya les ayga ablado de el) y bueno se me ocurrio y hasta hace poco pude escribir el pirmer capitulo de aproximadamente 3... si lo se... sera una historia corta... pero q mas da a mi me gusta xD y sera muy divertida jajajaja bueno las referencias

-estoy hablando

-"estoy pensando", -blabla "remarco palabra" , -bla bla bla,"pienso mientras hablo", bla bla

estoy narrando xD

pienso "mientras" narro xD

**El cumpleaños de Asuka**

Cap 1 "**Viernes por la tarde**"

Shinji y Asuka caminaban de regreso a sus departamentos, había sido un día largo y cansado en la escuela, ya que habían tenido educación física, los chicos corriendo y las chicas en natación, y para ser viernes, parecía que iba a ser un día muy largo.

Kensuke y Rei ya se habían ido a una cita, mientras que Hikari y Toji iban a trabajar en la tienda de la familia de la chica, y por último Kaworu se había ido ha hacer… lo que sea que hacía en las tardes de viernes.

Habían llegado a la entrada de los edificios y empezaron a subir las escaleras, hasta que de repente Asuka tomó la mano de Shinji y empezó a correr escaleras arriba, haciendo que el chico diera un esfuerzo para no tropezar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un piso, donde la pelirroja se detuvo.

–Puff… qué fu… fue eso? –preguntó el castaño recuperando el aliento.

–Creo que vi a tu padre.

–Papá??? Pero su trabajo termina en una hora más.

–Estoy segura que era él! Y ya sabes como se pone de meloso cuando nos ve a los dos juntos.

–Lo sé, casi tanto como tu mamá

Hubo un silencio corto mientras recuperaban su correcto ritmo respiratorio, pero se rompió cuando intervino la chica

–Oye, Shinji…

–Sí? –preguntó algo confundido

–Podrías soltar mi mano?

El chico dio un brinco y se ruborizó, haciendo que la chica se riera, lo cual fue una buena señal para el chico

–Perdón… –dijo algo angustiado el Ikari

–No te preocupes –le contestó sonrientemente–, bueno ya me tengo que ir, mamá me ha de estar esperando para comer

–Sí, bueno, te veo luego

El chico dio media vuelta rumbo a su departamento, y cuando estuvo apunto de llegar a la puerta fue "tacleado" por la pelirroja que le había saltado a la espalda, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo

Shinji con el alma en un puño se dio cuenta de quién había sido la causante de ese acto y después de haberse levantado ayudó a la pelirroja

–Por qué hiciste eso Asuka?

–Diversión –dijo mientras reía– es que se me olvidaba recordarte que mi cumpleaños es el domingo y que te espero en mi casa a partir de las 5, así que no se te olvide ir o te golpeare!!!!

–Ok, ok, no se me olvidará ya lo tenia anotado

–Más te vale Shinji y no se te olvide llevar regalo –mientras levantaba un puño, haciendo que Shinji se atemorizara un poco– y no olvides saludarme a tu madre

Shinji se quedó en su lugar viendo como la chica recorría el pasillo y entraba en una puerta del otro lado del edificio, soltó un suspiro y entró en su departamento

Había un delicioso aroma de comida recién hecha, Shinji parecía levitar, elevado por su nariz siendo llevado hacia la cocina, ahí Yui Ikari estaba sirviendo la comida

–Oh, cariño, no te oí llegar

–Qué vamos a comer? –dijo el castaño tomando asiento en la mesa

–Yo también te quiero –le respondió sarcásticamente su madre– espagueti con albóndigas

Madre e hijo empezaron a comer tranquilamente, pero en ese momento se escuchó que se abrió la puerta de la entrada, Shinji dejó de comer y volteó al pasillo en el cual una figura apareció

Gendo Ikari acababa de llegar… caminó hacía ellos, besó a su esposa y se sentó junto a ellos a comer

–Cómo estuvo tu día en la escuela cariño? –preguntó Yui a su esposo

–Bien Yui, debo decir que tuve una pequeña reunión con los profesores –Shinji se ruborizó con el comentario

–Y, que pasó? El subdirector Fuyutsuki dejó algún reporte?

–No, en absoluto, sólo fueron más que nada algunos reportes de estudiantes… –giró y observó a su hijo– la profesora Katsuragi me dio los reportes de su grupo

–Y dijo algo de Shinji?

–Sí… –fue su dura respuesta– dijo que nuestro hijo… quedará exento de la clase de cocina…

Tanto Shinji como su madre casi caen al suelo, ellos esperaban una expulsión o algo más grave

–Exento en cocina? Pero cómo?

–La profesora dice que nuestro Shinji es todo un experto que la supera a ella misma –"como si fuera tan difícil" pensó el Ikari menor– así que lo exentó en esa clase

–Vaya! Y yo aquí cocinándole! A partir de mañana tú harás el desayuno –dijo apuntándole con el tenedor

El castaño sólo asintió rápidamente con la cabeza

–Ah y el profesor Aoba lo exentó en su clase de música

–Eso no me sorprende –dijo sarcásticamente la mujer– se la pasa tocando los domingos con "Asukita", Ayanami y el rarito albino!! Y el hecho de que su cuarteto ya se haya presentado dos veces en el teatro principal me hace pensar el por qué ese profesor insiste en darles clases –refunfuñó un poco y continuó comiendo su espagueti

–Vamos Yui, es su trabajo y aparte no debemos separar a los 4 del resto del grupo sólo porque tienen más talento que el profesor Shigeru

La mujer refunfuñó, la comida continuó como cualquier día y una vez terminado de comer Shinji se fue a su habitación

Se recostó en su cama y se puso sus audífonos, el chico estaba pensando en el cumpleaños de la pelirroja, Asuka, su amiga de toda la vida. Prácticamente desde que tenía memoria ella había estado con él, así que en él había un sentimiento de más que sólo amigos, desde siempre ella había sido más fuerte que él y eso le atraía, y su cumpleaños sería este domingo, tenía que encontrar el regalo perfecto para su chica perfecta

–Será el domingo… ella lo es todo, tengo que darle algo digno, para que sepa lo que siento por ella

En eso, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe, Gendo Ikari entró y se le quedó viendo a su hijo

El chico se enderezó y se quitó los audífonos para ponerle atención a su padre

–Creo que puedo ayudarte –dijo el hombre acomodándose los lentes

Shinji lo miro confundido, a qué se refería su padre?

–Sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre mujeres, por qué crees que tengo a tu madre…? Te ayudaré a conseguirle un regalo, vamos levántate

–Pero…

–Sin objeciones!!!!

El hombre tomó a su hijo, lo sacó de la cama y salieron del cuarto. Fueron directamente hacia la puerta, pero no contaban con que alguien los veía salir…

–A dónde van los dos??? –preguntó Yui con las manos en la cadera

–Hee…. –Shinji titubeó

–Vamos a pasar un tiempo de padre e hijo –dijo defendiéndose el Ikari mayor

La mujer los miró con ojo critico, ambos hombres se encontraban parados viéndola mientras sudaban abundantemente, como si esperaran su sentencia

–Ok diviértanse –dijo finalmente la castaña

Ambos soltaron un suspiro y salieron del departamento hasta llegar al auto, para ir a la zona comercial de Tokio-3

***

Nuestro dúo dinámico se encontraba caminando por las calles del centro de Tokio-3, esas calles estaban llenas de restaurantes, tiendas de tecnología, ropa y de más chucherías

Caminaban viendo los aparadores hasta que Gendo se detuvo frente a uno lleno de artículos deportivos

–Shinji cuánto dinero traes?

–Mis ahorros nada más

–Me compras esos palos –señalando un bolso profesional con 3 palos de golf

–Papá!! Estamos aquí buscando un regalo para Asuka, no para satisfacer tus caprichos

–Pero Fuyutsuki no deja de presumirme los suyos e incluso me invitó a jugar y no tengo equipo!

Shinji nada más se le quedó viendo de una forma desaprobatoria, el hombre entristeció y continuaron caminando

–Bien Shinji, entonces tenemos que encontrar el regalo perfecto para tu chica –decía mientras elevaba un dedo

–Asuka no es mi chica…

–Aún!!! –lo interrumpió –mira!!, sígueme Shinji, aquí podremos hallar algo

Y entraron en una joyería, caminaron entre los aparadores hasta que Gendo se detuvo frente a uno

–Mira Shinji qué te parece ese collar? –decía mientras señalaba

Adentro del aparador había una pequeña gargantilla con una letra "A" con pequeños rubíes incrustados

–Papá… no crees que sea demasiado caro?

–Pues deberías ponerte a horrar

–Pero sí ahorro, tal vez si me aumentaran la mesada…

–Qué acaso no es suficiente lo que te damos?

–Ok y si me prestas –dijo esperanzado

–No lo creo…

–Tacaño… –susurró

–Qué dijiste? –en tono severo

–Nada papá…

Los hombres salieron de la joyería, no hallaron nada que cupiera en el reducido capital del Ikari menor y su padre no quiso prestarle

Continuaron entrando de tienda en tienda, incluso entraron en una dulcería y el generoso de Gendo compró una tableta de chocolate para él y un kiss para Shinji, también entraron a una tienda de ropa y Gendo se compró un nuevo traje

–Papá?

–Qué pasa Shinji? –decía mientras comía de su helado– quieres un poco?

–No… papá no hemos avanzado en nada con respecto a lo del regalo!!!

–Ah, cierto… el regalo…

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron por otra calle, ya era tarde, el sol se estaba poniendo, entraron en una butick y empezaron a ver la ropa

–Y por qué no la invitas al cine? O a comer?

El chico sólo se le quedó viendo seriamente

–Bueno, sólo decía… y bueno qué tipo de ropa le gusta?

–Le gustan los vestidos y los accesorios para el pelo, como los moños rojos que siempre lleva

–Mmm… accesorios –el chico asintió con la cabeza– creo que el vestido sería mejor, la ropa es importante para las mujeres

Continuaron viendo los vestidos, pero nada convencía al Ikari menor, cada vez que veía uno imaginaba a Asuka usándolo, y luego negaba con la cabeza, sólo hubo una ocasión en la que Gendo tuvo que darle un zape para sacarlo de su imaginación, ya que habían pasado por la zona de lencería

Finalmente salieron del lugar, llevaban toda la tarde recorriendo las tiendas, estaban tan cansados que cuando entraron a la siguiente tienda ni siquiera se fijaron de qué era la tienda

Todo adentro era de color rosa y había muchas cajas y globos promocionando productos para adultos, los ojos de Shinji se abrieron de par en par, era demasiado para él, Gendo se tardó más en reaccionar hasta que la voz del dependiente lo despertó

–Bienvenido señor Ikari –lo saludó– los disfraces que ordenó para su esposa llegaron hoy en la mañana, llamé a su casa pero como sólo estaba su esposa decidí no insistir, ya sabe sé guardar los secretos y sé que quiere sorprender a su esposa…

Gendo reaccionó, observó toda la tienda y luego a Shinji que estaba a su lado

–Oiga señor Ikari, no es su hijo demasiado pequeño para estar aquí?

El Ikari mayor vio al menor, la cara del padre se deformó en un grito, tapó los ojos de su hijo y salió corriendo con él a cuestas

***

Ambos iban en el auto de regreso al departamento, había un silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que Shinji lo rompió

–Papá qué significó todo eso?

Gendo desvió la mirada del camino para ver a su hijo, metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un billete de alta denominación y se lo extendió

–Tú no viste nada, nunca entramos ahí, y estuvimos todo el día divirtiéndonos como padre e hijo, entendido –dijo seriamente

–Ok… –dijo tomando el dinero– así que eres cliente frecuente…

Su padre lo vio severamente, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa

***

Llegaron al edificio y decidieron subir por las escaleras, ya cuando habían llegado a su piso, ambos pudieron ver a una chica pelirroja atravesando el pasillo, la identificaron rápidamente, sólo hay dos pelirrojas en todo el edificio y aparte eran las únicas dos pelirrojas que conocían, y por el hecho de que era una joven, descartaba a la segunda, ya que esa era la madre de la joven

Asuka alcanzó a ver a los Ikaris subiendo y se detuvo, Shinji la miró con confusión y caminó hacia ella, su padre se adelantó para dejarlo solo

Apenas el padre salió de la vista de la pelirroja, su gesto cambio de un "buenas noches señor Ikari" a un "doónde diablos estabas kinder!"

–Dónde estabas Shinji? Estuve buscándote todo el día, tú mamá me dijo que saliste con tu padre, y si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería –dijo esto último más para sí que para el castaño

–Me buscaste? –preguntó extrañado

–Hikari estuvo trabajando con Toji y Rei andaba con Kensuke, así que quise pasar el día contigo, pero al gran Ikari se le ocurre tener un día de "padre e hijo", tu padre es raro Shinji –dijo algo amargada y con cara de niña mimada

–Perdón…, es que… ya sabes como es mi papá

–Bueno, acababa de ir a buscarte de nuevo y no habías llegado… así que… –la chica titubeó un poco

–Querías pedirme algo? –dijo algo dudoso– ya es muy tarde y no creo que podamos hacer mucho…

La chica se armó de valor para terminar la frase que había cortado ella misma

–Bueno Shinji lo que quería pedirte es que… bueno mi mamá me dijo que podía invitarte a cenar y tal vez ver una película –decía mientras veía hacia arriba para no ver al castaño

–Gracias, por supuesto que iré –dijo con una sonrisa– iré a avisar a mi madre

–Ya le había dicho

Ambos caminaron en dirección del departamento de la pelirroja, ella abrió la puerta y pasaron, el departamento de la chica era "arquitectónicamente" igual al del joven con la excepción de que las habitaciones estaban "al revés" por el hecho de estar del otro lado del edificio y que las puertas no eran corredizas, en esa familia estaban acostumbrados a las puertas con perilla y no a las corredizas, aparte de que el departamento estaba arreglado con un ligero toque alemán

La mesa ya estaba puesta, la comida en los platos y los cubiertos en la mesa, la madre de la pelirroja estaba arreglando el centro de mesa

–Hola Shinji, que bueno que viniste –dijo Kyoko al ver a su hija acompañada del joven

–Buenas noches señora Sohryu

–Qué hay de cenar mamá? –dijo alegremente la pelirroja menor

–Hice lasaña, ya sabes como le gusta a tu padre, aparte ya no tarda en llegar

Y justo al terminar la frase, la puerta se volvió a escuchar y el señor Sohryu llegó

–Uhg –se quejó– buenas noches chicos –dijo extendiéndole la mano al Ikari

–Buenas noches señor Sohryu

–Oh vamos, no seas tan formal puedes llamarme….

–*buzzzzzzzz –se escuchó el ruido de la radio fuera de frecuencia

–Asuka, cuantas veces te he dicho que no prendas la radio a la hora de la cena, aparte tenemos visita

–Ups! Lo siento mamá

Se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar la cena, todo estaba muy bueno, para el Ikari, la señora Sohryu cocinaba tan bien como su mamá, aparte de que su madre no cocinaba comida italiana

La cena continúo con calma, la conversación se centralizó en la planeación del cumpleaños de la pelirroja, y de vez en cuando el padre le soltaba un chascarrillo sobre Shinji haciendo que la chica se ruborizará y se defendiera, la conversación dio tantas vueltas que quedo así:

–Y bien Shinji… si tiras una rebanada de pan con mermelada… de qué lado cae? –cuestionó el señor Sohryu

–Supongo que del lado de la mermelada…

–Por supuesto!!! Siempre es así –dijo la pelirroja menor

–Y bien… si tiras un gato de qué lado cae?

–Querido… es obvio que cae de pie

–Correcto, y bueno… supongamos que amarramos un gato con una rebanada de pan con mermelada y los tiramos…

–Darán vueltas infinitamente… creando un efecto de hoyo negro –completó el Ikari

Madre e hija observaron a los dos varones que reían alegremente, luego giraron la cabeza y se observaron mutuamente para finalizar soltando un suspiro y un manotazo en sus respectivas frente…

Ya con el señor Sohryu controlado, Asuka y Shinji se dirigieron a la sala a ver una película, tomaron asiento en el mismo sofá uno del lado del otro

–Y bien Asuka, qué película veremos?

–Bueno me la recomendó mi madre, es sobre un barco llamado el Titanic…

Shinji la miró algo confundido, el chico conocía la película, era una de un romance en un barco que se terminaba hundiendo, pero ella prefería las de acción, por qué quería ver esa película? Sólo por que se la recomendaron?

Los padres de Asuka los habían dejado solos en la sala a oscuras, la película ya iba en el clímax, y Shinji estaba conmovido mientras que la chica la observaba analizando cada aspecto

El chico que ahora se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo se sorprendió cuando la chica a su lado se recargó en él

–Asuka estás bien?

La chica bostezó y sólo le asintió con la cabeza, la película continúo y para cuando ésta terminó, Shinji pudo darse cuenta que la pelirroja estaba dormida apoyada en él y le había abrazado el brazo

Shinji intentó despertarla pero fue en vano, así que sólo le quedó una opción, en eso la señora Sohryu apareció por el pasillo

–Oh Shinji, cómo estuvo la película?

–Bien, pero Asuka se quedó dormida y creo que no sería buena idea de dejarla aquí

–Ok Shinji, ayúdame a llevarla a su habitación

El chico se inclinó sobre la pelirroja y la cargó con facilidad, a pesar de ser un flacucho el hecho de que Asuka fuera ligera le ayudaba, el chico se movía con dificultad, mientras que seguía a la madre de esta

Shinji depositó cuidadosamente a la chica en su cama, se quedó junto a ella y la luz que entraba por la ventana la iluminaba, el chico estaba como hipnotizado, movió algunos mechones rojos de la frente de la joven, soltó un suspiro

–Cof… cof… –la mujer mayor que estaba parada junto a la puerta observó al Ikari

–Oh perdón –dijo Shinji completamente apenado, había olvidado que la señora estaba ahí

La mujer le sonrió mientras que lo acompañaba a la salida

–Buenas noches Shinji, espero que vengas el domingo –decía mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa, éste le asintió con la cabeza– y no te preocupes cariño, todo saldrá bien

Shinji sólo se sonrojó y dio media vuelta, entró en su casa y fue recibido por su madre que estaba todavía en la cocina

–Buenas noches Shinji, estuvo bien tu cita con Asuka? –el chico sólo se sonrojó como respuesta –tomaré eso como un "bien"

Shinji entró en su cuarto y se recostó, fue un día extraño, casi no convivía con su padre y cuando lo hacía siempre terminaba con alguna perturbación, venía de una familia extraña, sus padres se divertían poniéndolo en vergüenza, y su mejor amiga también se divertía con eso, pero aun así ella era lo mejor que le había pasado

–Tengo que conseguirle el regalo perfecto –dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban

Mañana sería otro día, un día menos para el cumpleaños de la alemana, tendría que encontrarlo a como diera lugar…

***

bueno aqui el primer capitulo... no les prometo nada pero el segundo tardara lo que tenga q tardar ya que como saben tambien escribo "no quiero estar sola" y ademas estoy a finales de semestre por lo cual los examenes y trabajos finales estan sobre mi xD.... quiero q cada uno de ustedes me deje un review xD no importa lo corto q sea solo quiero saber si les gusto y su opinion sobre el capitulo o algun comentario... lo que sea para mi es como agua en el desierto... adios!!!!!!!!


	2. un sabado sin fin

Cap 2 "**Un sábado sin fin**"

Un ligero ruido hacía eco en la pequeña habitación, el ligero ronquido de un castaño que dormía profundamente como cualquiera en un sábado en la mañana. Parecía tener un sueño agradable, y un pequeño charquito de baba se había formado en su almohada

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, pero tal ruido no fue suficiente para despertar al joven Ikari. Ligeros pasos recorrieron el cuarto, hasta que llegaron a la orilla de la cama, su mirada se clavó en el dormido joven, una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, su víctima estaba completamente vulnerable…

Un par de dedos hicieron presión en la nariz del chico, y una ligera risa resonó hasta el pasillo, poco a poco Ikari se fue dando cuenta de que le faltaba algo… algo que era imprescindible para él…

Shinji casi salta de su lugar al despertar de semejante manera, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento, respiró con dificultad, y fue cuando ya no pudo ignorar la carcajada que resonó en sus oídos

–As… Asuka? –dijo con dificultad– qué haces aquí?

–Pues al parecer vine de niñera

–Niñera?

–Sí… verás, venía para acá y me topé con tu madre, ella me dijo que saldría y que tu padre no estaba y que si quería podía despertarte… y eso hice

–Y no pudiste encontrar otra forma de despertarme –mencionó con algo de enojo

–Qué querías? Que te despertara con un beso? –el chico se sonrojó de golpe, la pelirroja simplemente rió, Shinji intentó defenderse, pero la joven continuó– No tienes tanta suerte, ja, ja, por cierto tu mamá dejó este recado en la mesa –dijo mientras le entregaba la nota al castaño– al parecer tendrás que hacer el quehacer… podría ayudarte, sabes…

Shinji miró a la pelirroja y agradeció su ayuda, tan pronto como la chica abandonó la habitación Shinji se vistió y se preparó para empezar con los labores de la casa, Asuka se ofreció a barrer mientras que el chico tenía que meter a lavar la ropa sucia

–Por Dios Shinji! Cada cuándo haces la limpieza! –decía mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de polvo de debajo de una mesita

–Oh… papá y mamá siempre están ocupados… por lo general recojo los fines de semana –resonó la voz del castaño desde el cuarto de lavado

Tan pronto como terminó de poner la ropa en la lavadora fue a ayudar a la alemana, se ofreció a barrer y que ella podía sostener el recogedor, pero la chica se negó, así que no le quedó de otra que encargarse de la basura que ella barría

Salió del departamento con una gran bolsa llena de basura, Asuka dijo que lo esperaría en el departamento cuando él volviera. Shinji bajó por el elevador, estaba ansioso de regresar… a parte de que Asuka estaba sola en su casa lo ponía nerviosos, podría meterse en su cuarto y husmear entre sus cosas o encontrar vergonzosas fotografías suyas en alguno de los álbumes del librero

Todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer cuando él cumplió 8 años y que Asuka lo lanzó en el pastel, y para el colmo la evidencia estaba en una foto… o la vez en que ella, a los 11, le bajó el traje de baño "por accidente" en una salida a acampar con su familia… por Dios, tenía que regresar rápido!

Tiró la bolsa en el contenedor que se encontraba en un callejón junto a sus edificios y regresó rápidamente a todo correr hasta su departamento, se apresuró a entrar y para sorpresa y temor de él sólo había un ligero silencio con un amortiguado ruido de lavadora

–Asuka? Dónde estás?

Caminó rápidamente hacía su cuarto… el lugar estaba vació, la sala también lo estaba y en la cocina no se oía nada… entró en el cuarto de sus padres y una vez más no halló absolutamente nada

Sólo quedaba un lugar… el baño… se acercó sigilosamente hacia la puerta, tocó dos veces… y después de unos segundos… silencio… con cuidado giró levemente la perilla y se asomó en su interior

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se acercó a la bañera, estaba seca… luego un ligero ruido lo hizo voltear, de repente se abrió la parte de la regadera, la pelirroja salió con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo y con otra secándose el pelo, observó al castaño que se había pasado del pálido perla a un rojo comparado al cabello de la chica

–Eeh… yo… estaba buscándote y… –titubeaba mientras se ponía de pie e intentaba encontrar la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero tropezó con un estropajo y cayó de frente al suelo pegándose en la cabeza, la chica se hincó rápidamente junto a él

–Estás bien? –preguntó algo asustada y con una naturalidad que asustó al castaño, el chico sólo asintió mientras se incorporaba– Bien te encargó que le quites el sarro a la regadera –le dio un beso donde se había pegado y salió de la habitación

Qué había sido eso? La chica había tomado un baño y al parecer el hecho de verla salir con la toalla ni si quiera le había molestado

La mañana fue pasando tranquilamente, bueno para Asuka ya que Shinji se encontraba muy tenso desde el incidente en el baño; barrieron las habitaciones, tiraron la basura, y Asuka preparó el almuerzo. A eso de las 11:30 la pareja estaba sentada en la mesa comiendo unos sándwiches, la chica no quiso hacer nada laborioso

–Asuka… yo… no viniste sólo a ayudarme con los quehaceres, verdad?

–Por qué preguntas? –dijo mientras daba un bocado a su emparedado

–Ya sabes… no sueles venir sin que tengas algo que "ordenarme" o que vayamos a practicar con el cuarteto…

–Acaso eres estúpido? No puedo visitarte sin un motivo aparente?

–No! No es que me queje… es sólo… que yo…

–Sólo quería estar contigo un rato, ya que en la tarde saldré con _mamá_,y no te vería hasta la noche o hasta mañana –dijo escondiendo su mirada con su flequillo– bueno ya es hora de que me vaya

La chica se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando una mano la sostuvo, la chica volteó un poco y pudo ver cómo Shinji la sujetaba, intentó decir algo pero de su boca no salió nada

–Asuka… me ayudarías a colgar la ropa?

–_Dummkopf _–susurró mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa –Qué harías sin mi?

* * *

Pasaban de la 1 de la tarde, Asuka se había ido ya, él, por su parte, se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio-3, pensaba en darse otra vuelta por las tiendas en busca de un regalo

No sabía por dónde empezar, ya que ni siquiera se acordaba de cuáles tiendas había visitado ayer, gracias al inconveniente con la última tienda que había visitado con su padre. Caminó por las calles que ya estaban llenas de personas, se paró frente a un aparador donde se exhibían diferentes accesorios; collares, muñequeras, broches, aretes, entre otros. Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se había colocado junto a él

–Qué haces aquí Shinji?

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de aquella persona, persona que no era bien recibida en su casa por sus preferencias y que a pesar de ello era su amigo…

–Kaworu! No hagas eso! Me asustaste

–Y dime, Shinji… qué estás haciendo viendo accesorios para damas? No me digas que por fin me has aceptado! –decía mientras saltaba con los brazos abiertos hacia el castaño

El Ikari evadió el abrazo haciendo que el albino se estampara en el pavimento

–Estás loco! Sabes perfectamente que para mí sólo eres un amigo y nada más, y que mis preferencias son normales

–Oye eso ofende, viejo! –mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba una tirita de sangre de su boca –Entonces, cuál es la razón para que estés aquí?

–Asuka cumple años mañana y estoy buscándole un buen regalo… no sabias? –preguntó al ver cómo su amigo cruzaba los brazos

–No… ya sabes… a ella tampoco le agrado… pero bueno, si buscas un regalo, por qué no me dejas ayudarte? Conozco buenos lugares a dónde van las chicas, quizás podremos encontrar algo

Así el par empezó a caminar entre la multitud de personas… anduvieron por medio Tokio-3, entrando en cuanta tienda se les pusiera enfrente, desde joyerías hasta glamurosas boutique… pero la primera tienda que llamó de verdad la atención de ambos fue una tienda de curiosidades

Había de todo… relojes antiguos, muebles, sombreros, accesorios, vestidos, y de más… incluso había dulces y animales disecados… estuvieron primero viendo alhajas, Kaworu se probaba anillos y collares, lo cual le hacía ver más gay… pero a Shinji todo se le hacía muy pequeño…

Entre los accesorios que estuvieron viendo, encontraron unos broches para el pelo realmente bonitos… eran rojos y redondeados con una línea negra dándole un aspecto muy bonito…

–Vaya tienes buen gusto… –dijo el dependiente– esos broches no han envejecido ni un solo día, sabes?

–Parecen nuevos… –susurro Naguisa

Shinji miró el precio que se encontraba en una pequeña etiquetita… el precio era alto para tratarse de unos broches, así que Shinji lo dejo pasar y se fue a ver los vestidos… pero Kaworu se quedó viendo los broches un poco más…

Shinji se encontraba probándose un sombrero de copa color verde que llevaba la etiqueta de la talla, 10/6 , por la parte de afuera, Kaworu llego a su lado mientras miraba un enorme reloj de bolsillo…

–Estamos tan tarde… –decía el albino– ya es la hora del té…

–Y ese reloj?

–Es bonito no crees…

–Por Dios Kaworu por que llevas esas orejas de conejo!

El chico dejó el reloj a un lado mientras se quitaba una diadema que tenía orejas de conejo, e intentaba ponérselos a Shinji

–Vamos, a poco no son lindas las orejas

–Aleja eso de mí!

Finalmente, después de pasar gran parte del tiempo viendo artefactos raros como armaduras, trajes, mascaras con siete ojos, armas o lanzas rojas de dos puntas; se pusieron a ver vestidos, ya que había una gran variedad de dónde escoger

–A ver Shinji… tú eres el que la conoce… qué vestido elegiría ella? –decía mientras le mostraba un par

–Piensas ponértelo?

–Nooooooo… cómo crees! –dijo mientras ocultaba los vestidos detrás suyo

–Vamos… vi tus negras intenciones –el albino soltó un bufido

–Debes de admitir que se me vería bien!

–NO TE OIGO! –gritó Shinji intentando alejar las palabras de su extraño amigo

Y después de un rato en el que el castaño estuvo huyendo de las depravaciones que decía su compañero, se sentó en un banquito…

–Ya hablando en serio… qué elegirías para ella? –le reprochó Naguisa

–Ya tiene uno amarillo –decía mientras señalaba el que sostenía su compañero – y ese verde es de invierno…

Vieron otros vestidos más pero el chico los negaba todos, finalmente el dúo se rindió y salió de la tienda, el castaño estaba preocupado, su mente daba vueltas, Kaworu, por su parte, fantaseaba con los vestidos que había visto, se veía muy interesado en uno celeste

Decidieron entrar a un centro comercial, pasaron por otras tiendas de ropa hasta que finalmente el grito del albino hizo saltar al Ikari

–Por qué gritas! –dijo algo alterado

–Mira ahí! –señaló hacía un aparador de videojuegos– Es el nuevo juego de Yia-You escuadrón ultra tumba!

El castaño miró a su compañero con espanto, él era fanático de esa saga al igual que Kensuke, por lo cual se vivían peleando ya que el de lentes no quería prestarle sus figuras de acción, aunque últimamente se las soltaba para que lo dejara solo con su novia

Shinji se acercó al aparador y examinó los diferentes títulos de videojuegos, y viéndolos bien recordó que la pelirroja le encantaban los juegos de acción

–Entremos –le dijo el Ikari a Naguisa, éste, por su parte, asintió con una sonrisa de niño chiquito

Kaworu estaba fascinado, no paraba de hablar sobre la temática del juego del escuadrón de la muerte "mira se supone que el ejército de anaconda inicio la rebelión y…", Shinji por su parte ignoraba al albino mientras buscaba con la mirada el nuevo título del juego favorito de Asuka "Fiblee III", un RPG del tipo simulador de vida medieval, a la chica le encantaba volver a su personaje un guerrero sumamente fuerte que por lo general era caza recompensas

Finalmente encontró el título que buscaba pero el precio era excesivo, "qué! Acaso el juego habla o te dice tu futuro, vuela o qué! Está bien caro!" pensó

El castaño bufó y salió del lugar pero el albino seguía "hablándole a la pared", así que regresó a la tienda…

–Y por eso el ejercito de los Yia-You… hey! –el castaño le había jalado del brazo para sacarlo de ahí, al parecer Kaworu no se había dado cuenta de que había sido ignorado desde que empezó a hablar

–Bueno tenemos que buscar algo más…

* * *

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, Shinji y Kaworu se encontraban sentados en una banca de un parque comiendo hot-dogs que habían comprado en un puesto que atendía un extraño tipo que se parecía al profesor Hyuga…

–Hey Shinji, dime con exactitud… bueno… he notado tu cercanía con Asuka desde hace tiempo… y pues… yo…

–Asuka lo es todo… –le interrumpió– ella y yo siempre hemos estado juntos, desde que tengo memoria la conozco, por eso es tan importante para mí, simplemente lo es todo… tal vez por eso siento que nada es suficiente…

–Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

–Lo más probable es que diga que soy un idiota y se vaya… y entonces… la habré perdido…

El castaño había dejado de comer su hot-dog, su mirada se fijaba en el cielo, viendo cómo aparecían las primeras estrellas de la noche

–Entonces no harás nada?

–Debo darle el regalo perfecto… algo digno de ella… –suspiró

–Shinji… los mejores regalos no siempre se pueden envolver… –el castaño dio un respingo y desvió la mirada para ver a su compañero albino– bueno… me tengo que ir

El joven se puso de pie de un brinco, devoró de un mordisco lo que le quedaba de su comida, y regalándole una sonrisa, sin más dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las sombras que formaban los árboles a la luz de las luces mercuriales

La mirada del castaño se quedó fija por donde se había ido su amigo… la casa de Kaworu no se encontraba en aquella dirección… el chico bostezó un poco y terminando de comer, se puso en marcha para regresar a su casa

* * *

Las calles estaban tan solitarias como siempre, la luna se encontraba en lo alto del cielo rodeada por algunas nubes que flotaban lentamente movidas por un ligero viento, el Ikari caminaba sin poner mucha atención, su mente divagaba en que mañana sería el cumpleaños de la pelirroja y aún no tenía nada para darle

Llegó a los edificios donde vivía, sólo se veían las luces de algunos departamentos, Shinji subió por el elevador, suspiró, veía cómo cambiaba el número que indicaba el piso en el que iba, hasta que finalmente llegó al suyo

Caminó lentamente hacía su departamento… en eso sintió un golpe en su costado y el chico cayó al suelo, sobre él, una muy alegre pelirroja se carcajeaba sin parar, se sacudió la cabeza e intentó ponerse de pie

–Hola Asuka… –dijo sobándose la espalda– acaso me vas a envestir cada vez que me veas?

–No, claro que no… imagínate lo que dirían si te saltó en la escuela

El chico puso la mente en blanco intentando ver lo que pasaría si eso pasaba, su mirada pasó al techo, mientras que la pelirroja veía cómo éste se iba adentrando en sus pensamientos

Zas!

–Hey! Y ahora por qué me pegas? –se quejó el Ikari sobándose la nuca

–Ay, olvídalo… bueno… vas a entrar? –le preguntó, mientras le señalaba la puerta del chico

–Oh! Sí, quieres entrar?

–Por qué no?

Entraron en el departamento, Shinji encendió las luces, al parecer sus padres seguían fuera. Se sentaron frente a la televisión, en la cual estaban pasando un anime sobre robots gigantes y extraterrestres que querían destruir a la raza humana

–Ja, ja, ja… qué tontería –se reía la pelirroja– qué pasará después… pondrán el destino del universo en manos de un niño emo!

–No lo sé, Asuka… no veo muy seguido la serie…

–Bueno Shinji, cocíname algo! Tengo hambre…

–Qué! Pero… yo! Oh… está bien

El chico se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia la cocina… estaba acostumbrado a que Asuka le diera ordenes, pero que lo pusiera a cocinar en su propia casa… eso era un nuevo record…

Abrió la nevera y sacó algunos ingredientes… Asuka le había gritado desde la sala que "la sorprendiera", y como no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar algo elaborado, optó por hacer unos huevos revueltos… no se le ocurrió nada más sencillo

Encendió la estufa mientras se calentaba el aceite en la sartén, y él mientras revolvía los huevos en un tazón, que luego vertió en la sartén para que se cocieran, veía cómo se calentaba, mientras él revolvía los huevos con una espátula

–Eres un flojo…

La pelirroja había aparecido junto a él sin siquiera hacer ruido alguno, mientras veía cómo el castaño revolvía los huevos…

–Oh Asuka, no tengo muchas ganas de cocinar… –se defendió el Ikari

–Ni siquiera para mí? –le dijo seductoramente al oído, haciendo que el castaño se ruborizara completamente– no te preocupes con eso me conformo –y rió maliciosamente

Shinji soltó un suspiro cuando la pelirroja por fin abandonó su hombro, terminó de cocer los huevos y los separó en raciones iguales en dos platos, regresó a la sala donde Asuka se encontraba otra vez viendo la TV, colocó los platos en una mesita y luego fue por unos vasos con agua de naranja

Estuvieron comiendo y viendo la TV en silencio durante un tiempo, con una atmósfera de silencio que sólo se rompía con el sonido proveniente del televisor

–Cuándo digo que eres un idiota… no es verdad…

Las palabras entraron lentamente en la mente del castaño, se tardó un segundo en reaccionar y volteó a ver a Asuka, que se encontraba sentada a su lado, la chica estaba mirando al televisor, como si aquellas palabras sólo las hubiera escuchado él…

–Dijiste algo Asuka?

–Eeh? –dijo la pelirroja al voltearlo a ver– Oye, ya guardaste la ropa que pusimos a secar en la mañana?

–Oh cierto –reaccionó el castaño olvidándose completamente de por qué la había interrogado– voy a recogerla

–Te ayudo…

La pareja fue al balcón donde suele colgar la ropa al sol, recogieron las diferentes prendas que se encontraban en sus ganchos y se dirigieron al cuarto de los padres del castaño, dejaron toda la ropa sobre la cama matrimonial, que luego Shinji le fue pasando a la pelirroja para que la colocara en el closet

Estaban por terminar cuando la curiosidad de la pelirroja le hizo notar algo en el fondo del closet…

–Shinji… qué es esto? –le decía mientras le mostraba un traje de sirvienta que acababa de sacar del closet de sus padres– Estaba ahí dentro junto con otros disfraces

Shinji observó cuidadosamente la prenda, la analizó de arriba abajo y viceversa hasta que finalmente sus dos manos dieron rápidamente contra sus mejillas y dijo:

–Por Dios! Mi mamá ha de ser cosplayer!

La pelirroja lo miró con sus ojos hechos una rendija, se dio un zape en la frente y devolvió el traje de mucama al closet donde había también un disfraz de policía y uno de enfermera… mientras Shinji decía cosas sobre convenciones y disfraces

Después de eso regresaron a la sala y se volvieron a sentar a ver la TV, pero ya no había nada bueno, y en un momento de aburrimiento la pareja volteo a verse en el mismo momento, sus ojos se clavaron en los del otro… intentaron decir algo pero el hecho de haber coincidido los hizo titubear

–Yo… Eeh…

–Mmm…

–YO QUERIA… –dijeron al mismo tiempo– tú primero… no… eeh….

Se quedaron viéndose en los ojos del otro, sin notar lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro… tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro… ninguno decía nada… sólo se acercaban, sus ojos se iban cerrando, cuando…

–ESTAMOS EN CASA! –se escuchó desde la entrada

Yui Ikari y su esposo acaban de llegar, llegaron a la sala donde Shinji y Asuka estaban sentados cada uno a la orilla del sillón con la cara completamente roja y respirando con dificultad…

–Pasa algo? –dijo Gendo al verlos en ese estado

–NADA –gritaron al unisonó

–Ya me tengo que ir –dijo rápidamente la alemana poniéndose de pie– con permiso señora Ikari

–bye Asuka, me saludas a tu madre

–Qué haces ahí muchacho… –dijo el padre– acompáñala a su puerta

–Sí –dijo rápidamente el castaño, pasando rápidamente junto a sus padres, tratando de alcanzar a la pelirroja

Salió de su casa y alcanzó a la chica a la mitad del pasillo, la cual iba con la mirada fija en el suelo

–Asuka…

–Qué haces aquí idiota…

–Te acompaño a tu puerta…

–Haz lo que quieras…

El camino fue corto ya que la chica vivía al otro lado del pasillo, la chica abrió la puerta y se disponía a cerrarla sin mirar al castaño pero se contuvo

–Mañana estaré ocupada toda la mañana… así que te veo a las 5… no faltes, quieres?… o te asesino!

* * *

Shinji se encontraba una vez más acostado en su cama, mientras escuchaba su SDAT, y pensando en por qué seguía escuchando música en ese anticuado aparato y no se conseguía algo mejor, como un reproductor de CD o un NP3, pero luego su mente lo llevó al sillón de su sala donde casi besaba a Asuka…

Qué habría pasado si sus padres no hubieran llegado en ese momento?… la habría besado? O sería una broma de la alemana? O quizá tal vez ella sentía lo mismo que él, de todos modos ya habían tenido diferentes percances como lo del baño en aquella mañana… mañana ya era el cumpleaños de ella y seguía sin conseguirle nada…

"los mejores regalos no siempre se pueden envolver"

–Tal vez deba decirle lo que siento… pero… aún me queda la mañana… aún puedo buscarle algo…

* * *

bueno bueno bueno

este fick lotenia medio olvidado pero porfin termine el segundo capitulo (ya solo falta uno .) y pues ahora pasare a los reviews q me encanta contestar xD

**sahakiel: **bueno tipo... ya sabes tu me ayudas aveces xD jajajaja

**clm88:** me encantan los mundos alternos xD como el q se ve en el ultimo episodio de la serie... asi fue como surgio la idea de este junto con la ayuda de sahakiel un amigo sercano... y bueno aqui ta xD

**sonnes-loco77:** que bueno q t aya gustado xD jajajja y pues sobre "no quiero estar sola" pues estoy trabajando xD voy a la mitad del cap y pues tengo algo de flojera xD jajaja

**klasnic: oh **klasnic que bueno q te aya gustado... me diverti mucho escribiendo ese cap junto con el "loco gendo" y la tienda sobre todo esa parte fue genial... yo mismo me parti de risa al leerla y pues sobre la radio y el nombre del papa de asuka... pues asertaste no quiese inventarle un nombre xD

**shogouki**: pues creo q terminar este cap aparte de "no quiero estar sola" pues solo fue por q me llegaron todas las ideas en un solo momento y pues no quiese q se me fueran xD

**cervant-ikari:** aqui esta el segundo cap espero q te destornilles de la risa otra ves xD

**reader kai: **pues yo siempre me imagine a un gendo mas alegre cuando se trata d estar con yui... y pues sobre el pan con mermelada y el gato... creo q me lo conto un amigo (yo le agrege lo del efecto oyo negro xD)

**jim anime** : loco gendo es genial xD

**hechisero 15: **me gustan los universos paralelos y por lo general este es un mundo "feliz" por eso los personajes son algo diferentes xD

**loquin: **gracias... es muy bueno q t aya gustado espero q este cap t guste tambien xD

**kaname langley:** gracias... q bueno q t gustara

**magnus tadeus:** las faltas de ortografia me las corrige un amigo de confiansa xD jajaja mi ortografia no es muy buena (y me da flojera correjirlas con word xD)

**xXxSanDiaxXx: **san dia! tu eres mi lectora predilecta . siempre apoyandome aun q aveces t dsapareces... pero q bueno q estes aqui... q bueno q t gusto... espero q te guste este tambien y cuidate

**blacksonikku:** me tarde un poco pero aqui esta...

**marlonx137:** pues ya ves como me tardo yo... pero eso si... no pienso avandonar mis fick asta averlos terminado... el siguiente cap d "no quiero estar sola" tal ves se tarde un poco en lo q me llegan las ideas

bueno mucho comentarios q responder... una disculpa por la tardanza y por si escribi mal sus nicks xD pero es q tenia algo d prisa por subir el capitulo xD jajajaj

se les quiere... dejenme reviews q de eso vive mi alma =D


	3. y llego el domingo

Cap final "**y llegó el Domingo?**"

El eco de un despertador resonó en aquellos edificios departamentales… proveniente de la habitación de un chico; cosa extraña, ya que nadie, absolutamente nadie, se despierta temprano los domingos, qué clase de loco hace eso?

Shinji Ikari despertó como pudo, y apagó el "encantador" escándalo que armaba su despertador… Eran aproximadamente las 10:00 AM y el joven Ikari tenía una misión muy importante y sólo tenía hasta las 5 de esa tarde para cumplirla, para ello el joven decidió ir a buscar aquel preciado "regalo perfecto" en aquella mañana, pero sólo había un problema… la gran mayoría de las tiendas de Tokio-3 están cerradas los domingos, aunque algunos sí abren pero cierran temprano

Así que nuestro héroe, se dispuso a ponerse en marcha, tomando un baño y el desayuno, no al mismo tiempo claro esta… aunque sería mucho más rápido si así fuera. Luego, cuando por fin terminó de prepararse, se dirigió a la habitación de sus padres, para despedirse, ya que al parecer seguían dormidos

Se acercaba a la puerta y se fue dando cuenta de que estaban despiertos, entreabrió la puerta y miró adentro, su madre estaba con un disfraz de enfermera, lo cual sorprendió al castaño, haciendo que se paralizara en su lugar

–Así que el enfermo necesita una inyección…? –decía Yui

Shinji no pudo más y cerró la puerta, corrió rápidamente hasta la salida de su departamento y una vez fuera, intentó razonar lo que acababa de ver…

–"Bien, bien…" –pensaba con desesperación, mientras sacudía su cabeza– "mi madre es una cosplayer y sólo le estaba mostrando su rutina a papá!" Sí eso debe ser lo más lógico –decía mientras alzaba un dedo al aire

El chico cayó al suelo y empezó a mecerse mientras abrazaba sus piernas, finalmente después de unos minutos, el castaño logro bloquear aquella imagen de su mente y recordó que tenía que buscar un regalo, así que fue al elevador y se dirigió al centro comercial de Tokio-3

* * *

El centro comercial estaba abierto, y varias tiendas también, la mayoría restaurantes o cafés, pero no había grandes cosas que ver, decidió sentarse un rato en una banca cerca de una fuente, se puso a repasar lo que ya había visto el viernes y ayer, recordó el collar con la letra A que había visto en una joyería con su padre, también recordó los broches para el pelo que encontró con Kaworu en la tienda de curiosidades, pero esos dos accesorios tenían algo en común… eran algo caros...; estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz familiar lo bajo de su nube…

–Shinji… qué haces aquí? –preguntó con muy poca curiosidad una chica de cabellos azules

–Rei! No te vi venir –brincó el Ikari

–Estás preocupado por algo…?

–Bueno verás es…

–Asuka cumple años hoy… –lo interrumpió, hablando más para sí que para él– supongo que buscas un presente para ella

–Sí… eso es! –el chico a veces se preguntaba cómo era posible que ella le leyera la menta tan fácilmente– tu irás a la fiesta también, verdad?

–Kensuke y yo iremos juntos… Hikari también vendrá, y tal vez, hasta Suzuhara –decía mientras se sentaba junto a él

–Kensuke y tú siguen saliendo, verdad? Cómo fue que empezaron? –le cuestionó el castaño

–Eh… –se le hoyó decir a la chica, la cual se sonrojó de golpe por la inesperada pregunta, ya que no solía hablar de su relación– verás… fue más que nada gracias a ti… Shinji –le respondió desde debajo de su flequillo

–Por mi? –respondió con otra pregunta el castaño al no entender la situación

–Bueno… Asuka y tú han sido mis mejores amigos desde siempre… –decía con un tono ligero y con algo de ternura– yo no le hablaba a nadie más… pero tú también tenías tus propios amigos… Suzuhara y Kensuke, así como Asuka tiene a Hikari… de esa forma Kensuke empezó a saludarme cuando estaba contigo… y poco a poco me hablaba más, como para preguntarme por ti u otras cosas, pero después…

La chica se detuvo, mientras Shinji la veía con gran interés, ya que ni él mismo sabía cómo dos de sus mejores amigos habían empezado a salir y se volvieron pareja; mientras tanto la chica tocaba su mejilla sintiendo su propio rubor… finalmente continuó…

–Él… empezó a buscarme… ya no para buscarte… sino… para verme… fue extraño al principio, pero me agradaba su compañía, era divertido escucharlo hablar sobre sus hobbies y después iba a nuestras presentaciones y me grababa con su cámara de video para luego mostrármelas y sonreía… siempre sonríe cuando está conmigo… y yo también…

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Shinji jamás había visto así a Rei, recordaba perfectamente a la chica… se conocían desde el kindergarden, ya que Rei era su prima, de parte de su madre, de ahí el parecido con Yui, la tía de Rei, mientras que lo único que sacó de su padre fue el color de cabello, azul, ya que era algo hereditario de la familia Ayanami

Por ello Shinji y Rei siempre estaban juntos y con ellos estaba Asuka, la hija de la mejor amiga de Yui, Kyoko; en ese entonces siempre eran tres… Rei la silenciosa, Shinji el nervioso y Asuka la enérgica… una combinación medio rara… pero así era, en la primaria fue igual, era difícil separarlos y por el hecho de que Gendo era el director del instituto Nerv siempre los colocaba en el mismo salón. En tercer año de primaria se les unió Kaworu, un chico que siempre fue medio extraño y que prácticamente fue una aportación perfecta para ese extraño grupito de amigos, aunque en realidad el único que le hacía caso era Shinji, ya que tanto Asuka como Rei lo ignoraban y se llevaban a Shinji a otra parte; en cuarto fue donde apareció Kensuke, Toji y Hikari, pero jamás notó nada en Kensuke respecto a Rei, tal vez sería la edad ya que para cuando Shinji se dio cuenta de que eran novios ellos ya tenían 14 años

Así que, en qué momento Kensuke empezó a buscar a Rei…? tal vez nunca lo haya notado ya que él siempre estaba con Asuka

–Shinji… –se volvió a oír la voz de la peliazul– por qué no le dices a Asuka lo que sientes…

–Qué? –dijo el castaño al ser bajado de sus pensamientos, de nuevo

–Que le digas a Asuka que te gusta… yo siempre los he visto juntos… no veo por qué tendría que rechazarte…

–Pero…

–Está bien… –le interrumpió– hazlo cuando te sientas listo… pero por ahora, no tienes que buscar un presente?

–Mmm… tienes razón… lo malo es que no encuentro buenas tiendas abiertas…

–Podríamos ir a Tokyo-2… ahí hay un distrito comercial que siempre está abierto…

Y dicho esto Shinji le asintió, ambos se pusieron a caminar rumbo a la estación del metro… les tomaría algo de tiempo llegar hasta haya, pero aún era algo temprano, Shinji todavía seguía dando vueltas al asunto de "decirle lo que siente" las palabras de Rei rondaban en su cabeza al igual que las de Kaworu: "los mejores regalos no siempre se pueden envolver"

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sentados en sus asientos del tren, uno junto al otro, la chica como siempre estaba ocupada leyendo un pequeño libro, para Shinji el salir con su prima era algo extraño ya que a pesar de que está acostumbrado a su silencio, el hecho de que fueran las únicas dos personas en ese vagón hacia que se sintiera más el silencio que los rodeaba

Se escuchaba el traqueteó del tren sobre las vías… Shinji veía de lado a lado del vagón, no sabía en qué entretenerse en el camino y Rei no parecía muy atenta, ya que estaba sumergida en su lectura, así que intentando sacarle un tema de conversación Shinji le interrumpió…

–Oye Rei… –dijo casi en un susurro– qué estás leyendo?

–Oh? –dio un respingo, y se sonrojó– esto? Bueno fue un regalo de Kensuke… se titula "Del otro lado". Es la historia de un chico que va a estudiar música a un remoto pueblo muy lejos de la ciudad y termina enredado en cosas extrañas como la magia

–Vaya… suena interesante…

–Lo es…

Pasaron el tiempo hablando del extraño libro de la peliazul, hasta que el tren se detuvo en una estación y la chica interrumpió drásticamente la "alegre" conversación con un "aquí es"

Bajaron a un concurrido anden, las personas iban de allá para acá y viceversa. La chica tomó al Ikari por la muñeca y empezó a caminar aprisa entre el mundo de gente que se movía a su alrededor, el Ikari hacía un gran esfuerzo en mantener el paso ya que la peliazul no parecía querer detenerse, parecía una "autómata" caminando por un camino establecido sin fijarse siquiera en cruzar las calles

Iban tan rápido que al pequeño Shinji se le acababa el aliento, hasta que súbitamente la chica se detuvo haciendo que esté casi tropezara. Shinji se dejó apoyar en sus rodillas en lo que recuperaba el aliento, la chica a su lado no parecía impaciente por el tiempo que se estaba tomando el Ikari… hasta que finalmente se enderezó

Frente a él se encontraba una larga calzada abarrotada de personas para donde quiera que uno volteara a ver, y llena de tiendas de todo tipo, restaurantes, ropa, joyería, dulces, tiendas de electrónica, tiendas de comida Mexicana, disfraces, instrumentos musicales, sombreros, he incluso una exclusivamente para vender cestos de basura, pero eso sí, esa tienda tenia diseños asombrosos…

Si existía un lugar en el que uno quisiera encontrar cualquier cosa… estabas en el lugar indicado. Shinji dejo escapar un "woaaaa" ante lo que presenciaban sus ojos, mientras que la albina, parecía más interesada en un jugueteo de sus dedos, soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver al Ikari que se encontraba hipnotizado

–Entonces… empezamos? –preguntó sin nada de interés la chica

Shinji se limitó a responderle con la cabeza, aún estaba en shock de que no conociera semejante lugar

–Tokio-2 era antes la antigua capital… –decía la peliazul– y se dedicaba más al comercio que ahora… ya que como sabrás Tokio-3 es famoso por sus centros de investigación

Caminaron sin rumbo definitivo entre la multitud, Shinji deseaba tener 5 ojos para poder ver hacia todos lados y no perderse de nada, ya que las tiendas mostraban los productos que vendían, y la gran multitud se movía de un lado a otro

–Shinji… y qué piensas regalarle? –preguntó la albina

–No estoy seguro… he visto muchas cosas

–Y… –prosiguió la chica– qué tal darle algo para Dolly…?

–Mmm… Asuka tiene todo muy calculado cuando se trata de su violín…

Cuando se trataba del cuarteto de cuerdas que tenían, cada quien tenía su forma de cuidar y mantener su instrumento… en el caso de Asuka, Dolly, su violín, que había mandado hacer a pedido, para que fuera de un color rojo carmesí y con detalles naranjas, no había nada más importante que mantenerlo limpio y afinado, así que para que Shinji le intentara regalar algo para ella en ese aspecto le resultaba muy difícil

Shinji seguía pensando sobre el instrumento de la pelirroja, a tal punto que no se dio cuenta que Rei lo había llevado a una tienda de música, hasta que el sonido de un piano lo sacó de sus pensamientos

–Rei? Dónde estamos?

–Este es Musician's soul… es donde vengo a comprar cuerdas para Tsukuyomi… –dijo con una monotonía de la que sólo ella es capaz– como vi que no decías nada…

El castaño dejó a la albina en el piano y se puso a ver lo que había en la tienda… recordó a Tsukuyomi, la viola de Rei, que al igual que Dolly, había sido mandada a hacer, era de color azul oscuro, con detalles plateados, dándole un aspecto "nocturno"… siempre se preguntó qué era lo que hacía Rei para tener que comprarle cuerdas tan seguido?

También mientras observaba los violines recordó al otro compañero de su cuarteto de cuerdas: Kaworu… al mando del segundo violín, cuyo nombre era Rainbow… una gran paradoja, ya que su violín era completamente blanco, pero cuando digo que era blanco es que era blanco… desde el interior hasta las clavijas, todo, incluyendo el alma, era tan blanco que dañaba la vista

Kaworu le puso ese nombre ya que del blanco salen todos los demás colores. Él, a diferencia de Rei, nunca le había visto que se le rompiera una cuerda, acaso no se le gastaban? Cuánto tiempo llevaría con ellas? Esas y otras preguntas cada vez más ilógicas pasaban por la mente del Ikari

La pelizul, al ver que su compañero no reaccionaba, lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló para sacarlo de la tienda

–Rei que estás haciendo?

–Piensas demasiado… actúa más…

–Oye! Sabes que no eres la persona más adecuada para decirme eso, verdad?

–Yo salgo con mi persona amada…

–Huuuuuuuuuu… eso fue bajo… –mirándola con reproche– incluso para ti…

Continuaron caminando por aquel distrito, hasta que llegaron a un lugar donde las personas se amontonaban, había grandes puestos colocados a la intemperie vendiendo mangas, libros y dibujos de anime, e incluso había gente haciendo Cosplay

–Wau! –soltó el Ikari– es como una convención de comics!

El chico caminó instintivamente entre los puestos callejeros, dejándose llevar por la música de anime, los frikis y los uniformes de marineras; antes de que Rei pudiera decir algo, y eso que ella casi nunca dice nada, el Ikari ya estaba muy lejos

–"Acaso no sabe… que una vez que entras a ese mundo, uno ya no puede salir?"–pensó la peliazul mientras iba detrás del castaño

Llegaron a un lugar en donde los puestos dejaban espacio para los fanáticos de los disfraces, habían tanto personajes de series como de videojuegos, algunos con disfraces increíbles, como robots purpuras o trajes blancos con azul pegados al cuerpo y con unas "pincitas" en el pelo, y había otros que daban pena o asco extremo; por ejemplo, un tipo negro obeso con un disfraz de caperucita, que casi hace que el Ikari regresara su desayuno

De repente, cuando Shinji ya se había recuperado de la imagen del obeso, un nuevo golpe dio contra su espalda, alguien le había brincado encima. En el intento de no ser asfixiado por los brazos que rodeaban su cuello, el castaño se sacudió fuertemente logrando así soltarse del agarre

Sólo alcanzó a ver una maraña celeste dar vueltas en el suelo. Rei al ver lo que le pasaba al Ikari corrió para alcanzarlo, una vez junto a él, la maraña celeste dejo de dar vueltas…

–Kaworu? –preguntó completamente confundido el Ikari

Mientras tanto el albino se enderezaba, y se acomodaba un ostentoso vestido color celeste y al parecer se acomodaba el corsé

–Oye, qué clase de forma de tratarme es esa? –exclamo Naguisa ya incorporado

–Tú me saltaste encima! Y por qué diablos llevas un vestido?

–Oh esto? –decía mientras hacía notar lo que llevaba puesto– te gusta? Lo compré ayer después de que nos despedimos

–Oh por dios eres un enfermo! –exclamó el castaño

–Bueno… dejando esto a un lado… qué haces aquí? Aún te niegas a confesártele y buscas un regalo?

–Eh… see..

–Lindo vestido… –dijo la peliazul al llegar al lado de Shinji y ver al albino

–Oh! Gracias! –remarcó Kaworu– Vez Shinji ella sí sabe apreciar lo que es bello

–Aún creo que eres un pervertido degenerado homosexual… –respondió con toda calma la chica

* * *

Después de la adición del albino al grupo, los tres estuvieron caminando entre las demás tiendas, pero Shinji no encontraba nada que le gustara o que entrara en el capital con el que cargaba

El tiempo pasó, faltaban sólo 60 minutos para que comenzara la celebración, los tres se encontraban sentados en un vagón del metro de regreso a Tokio-3, Shinji se encontraba adentrado en sus pensamientos, estaba desesperado, no había conseguido absolutamente nada, y el miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a la pelirroja lo asechaba

Rei no decía nada, sólo observaba al castaño junto a ella, mientras que el albino, completamente ajeno a como se sentía el castaño, decía comentarios absurdos que no ayudaban en nada

Bajaron del tren y cada quien se dirigió hacia su casa para prepararse, acordando verse en la fiesta, el chico temía encontrarse con la alemana en el edificio así que subió rápidamente e ingresó a su domicilio

Ignoró completamente a su madre y se encerró en su habitación, se tiró sobre la cama y se puso sus audífonos… el chico lloraba, se sentía desesperado, para él era sumamente importante la pelirroja y temía que al expresarle sus sentimientos ella se apartaría de su lado, en cambio creía que un simple regalo sería más que suficiente

El chico se dejó inundar en su pesimismo y en la música clásica que resonaba en sus oídos, y poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido…

* * *

El castaño caminaba por un oscuro pasillo de su escuela, afuera las nubes cubrían completamente el cielo, y la lluvia golpeaba ligeramente contra las paredes. La escuela estaba casi vacía, se podía oír a lo lejos el cuchicheo de las personas en los salones, al parecer las clases ya habían terminado y sólo se encontraban los miembros de los clubes

El Ikari caminaba hacia el salón de música donde solía ensayar con su cuarteto, llegó a la puerta del aula y entró. El lugar estaba completamente solo, en el centro del aula se encontraban 4 sillas

Shinji tomó asiento en la última silla, junto a ella se encontraba un enorme estuche, casi del mismo tamaño que él, en el que guardaba su violonchelo, abrió el estuche y sacó a su compañero "el coronel Sanders", nombre que le puso el día que lo compró porque Kensuke lo había invitado a comer pollo frito, cocinado por él, en su casa, ya que había visto una figura de soldado en una repisa y le gustó el nombre

El castaño pasó el arco sobre las cuerdas de su compañero para verificar la afinación, apretó ligeramente las clavijas y le dio vueltas a los afinadores hasta alcanzar las notas adecuadas, una vez que todo estaba bien, Shinji comenzó a tocar su pieza favorita, _preludio_

El chico estuvo tocando durante un buen tiempo, pero parecía que el día no avanzaba, en eso… la puerta del salón se abrió y una chica de cabellos azules entró, caminó ausente, sin siquiera voltear a ver al Ikari, se sentó en la tercera silla quedando junto al castaño

La chica sacó su viola, y al igual que su compañero, checó la afinación y se dispuso a tocar una sonata, mientras el castaño la veía a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta, la peliazul tocó enérgicamente y con gran velocidad…

–Eres un cobarde… –dijo casi sin mover los labios

–Qué dices? –le respondió el castaño con confusión

–Le temes tanto a tu soledad, que buscas que las cosas sigan de la misma forma sólo porque es tolerable, y crees que al intentar cambiar las cosas para obtener algo mejor sólo conseguirás que tu mundo pierda su balance y que todo empeorará hasta quedar completamente solo… Shinji… deja de huir… tus problemas siempre te seguirán…

El chico intentó responder, pero sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, Kaworu acababa de entrar en la habitación, caminó despreocupadamente, con un atuendo blanco que hacía que el violín que llevaba fuera casi invisible, llegó a las segunda silla y tomó asiento tranquilamente, al igual que los anteriores… pasó el arco por su cuerdas y empezó a tocar _Winter,_ de Vivaldi

Shinji lo vio como hipnotizado, intentó decir algo pero no pudo, Kaworu volteó a ver al castaño que se encontraba a una silla de él, cabe destacar que la silla en la que estaba Rei estaba vacía…

–Shinji… creo que ya va siendo hora que encares tus preocupaciones y problemas. Ves montañas donde sólo hay piedras, ves desiertos en una caja de arena. Shinji, tus problemas no son tan grandes… y lo más importante… no estás solo, deja de arruinar tu felicidad, sabes perfectamente que el único que ve tus problemas eres tú, porque tú los has inventado. Shinji, hasta tú mismo sabes que ella también te ama…

El ruido de la puerta volvió a resonar haciendo que el castaño girara en su dirección para ver cómo una pelirroja entraba al salón con el estuche de su violín en la mano, caminó sin voltearlo a ver, se sentó en la primera silla quedando del otro lado de la fila de asientos con Shinji del lado opuesto a ella

Shinji la miró, no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba solo con ella, Kaworu también había desaparecido de su asiento, la chica sacó su violín y sin siquiera asegurarse de su afinación comenzó a tocar _Gavotte en rondeau_, su pieza preferida

Tocó de una manera impresionante, como sólo ella podía hacerlo, pero se detuvo a la mitad de la pieza poniéndose de pie tan rápido que hizo que la silla callera hacia atrás, volteó a ver al castaño que se petrificó en su lugar, la chica dejo su violín a un lado y caminó hacia él, tiró el atril de un empujón y se colocó frente al chico

–Asuka yo… –intentó decir el castaño, pero fue ahogado por las palabras de la chica

–A ti qué te pasa! –estalló la pelirroja– te la pasas lloriqueando sin motivo alguno, todos estamos contigo, te ayudamos y aun así siempre tienes miedo a algo! A caso crees que no lo notamos?, estamos contigo desde siempre! Sabes lo que siento por ti y aun así temes que te rechace!

La chica lo tomó de los hombros y lo jaló fuertemente, haciendo que el violonchelo cayera a un lado, Kaworu y Rei veían lo que pasaba, uno a cada lado del castaño, mientras la pelirroja le gritaba:

"acaso eres idiota!"

* * *

Shinji abrió los ojos fuertemente mientras unos brazos lo agitaban con fuerza, Asuka lo agitaba con rabia, hasta lograr que el castaño se enderezara en su cama algo asustado

–Shinji qué te pasa! Hace más de una hora que te esperaba en mi casa y estas aquí tomando una siesta! –le espetó la alemana

–Qué hora es? –preguntó en un susurro el Ikari– Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar con los demás?

–Verás, cierto idiota no llegaba a mi casa y me preocupe, aproveché que todos estaban muy entretenidos en el "metal band" y vine a buscarte

–Lo siento –respondió con la cabeza gacha– yo no me sentía muy bien

–Bueno, no estás enfermo verdad? –le decía mientras juntaba su frente con la de él, para luego apartarse y tomarle de la mano para que se pusiera de pie– ven vamos

–No estás enojada? –soltó el castaño con una sincera confusión y algo sonrojado

–Por qué debería estarlo? Estás bien, así que ven, que ya se han de estar preguntando dónde estoy

La chica empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación pero el chico la retuvo deteniéndose en su lugar

–Hey, qué pasa?

–Asuka hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de irnos… –dijo el chico bajando la mirada… era ahora o nunca

–Bueno… dilo…

El chico se armó de valor, para poner todo lo que sentía en sólo tres palabras…

"Asuka, te amo"

Shinji cerró los ojos fuertemente preparándose para lo peor, para lo que fuera que ella le respondiera, para lo que fuera que ella le hiciera… pasaron un par de minutos, el chico seguía con los ojos cerrados, y cuando intentó abrir uno de ellos, sólo alcanzó a sentir un fuerte empujón en su pecho, que lo hizo caer de espaldas en su cama, mientras unos brazos le rodeaban el cuello y unos labios hacían presión sobre los suyos

El chico fue tomado por sorpresa, pero al sentir a la chica sobre él empezó a responder las caricias, abrazándola por la cintura y acariciando su cabello, el tenerla por fin entre sus brazos le hacía sentir como si se inflara su pecho y empezara a flotar, como si le falta aire y con cada respiro se llenaba más y más del aroma de la chica, una sensación tan asfixiante que le hacía querer respirarla más

La falta de aire les hizo separarse, los ojos de la pelirroja le devolvieron la mirada, ninguno sabía qué decir, sólo se observaban a sí mismos en los ojos del otro, ninguno dijo nada, y las miradas eran tan intensas que sólo los cerraron y volvieron a besarse, hasta que finalmente, ambos se separaron y se sentaron en la cama del chico

Los dos estaban el uno junto al otro tomados de la mano y mirando hacia la nada como hipnotizados, para luego voltearse a ver y darse un corto beso, como si temieran que lo que veían y sentían sólo fuera un sueño

Un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo reaccionar, Shinji dijo un débil "pase", y la puerta se abrió de lleno, en el umbral se encontraban Rei, Hikari, Kensuke, Toji y Kaworu viéndolos a los dos sentados y tomados de la mano

–Asuka paso algo? –dijo la mejor amiga de la alemana– hace mucho que desapareciste, creímos que estabas en el baño pero no estabas, así que vinimos a buscare aquí y…

–Están tomados de la mano –interrumpió la peliazul mientras les apuntaba con el dedo, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara

–Así que… –dijo el albino con una enorme sonrisa

–No! –dijo sorprendido el de lentes

–Sí! –esta vez fue el deportista

–Waaa! –soltó la representante de clase y saltó sobre su amiga, la cual se sorprendió

–Hikari? Vamos suéltame

–Entonces ya son pareja? –cuestionó Naguisa

Tanto la alemana como el castaño se voltearon a ver y un enorme rubor les apareció en la cara

–Creo que ya te respondieron –le decía Toji mientras le daba un codazo al albino

–Tendré que aprender a vivir sin ti… –mientras soltaba una lagrima Kaworu, haciendo que todos los demás se le quedaran viendo

–Eh… ignoremos eso –dijo la representante de clase mientras se ponía de pie, y Naguisa lloraba silenciosamente – creo que esto hay que celebrarlo

Todo el grupo se puso en marcha al departamento de la pelirroja, encabezados por Hikari, mientras que Shinji y Asuka los seguían lentamente, todos entraron al departamento y antes de que el castaño entrara Asuka le detuvo en la puerta

Se abrazó a él una vez más, y lo besó tiernamente, para luego separarse, sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo, la alemana le sonrió mientras le susurraba

"Gracias por el mejor regalo de todos"

***Fin***

* * *

bueno ya termine el ultimo capitulo xD ahora me dedicare a "no quiero estar sola" q aun le falta mucho... bueno es hora de responder los reviews

reviews:

**loco77:** que bueno q t aya gustado xD aqui esta el ultimo xD

**hechizero15: **bueno a Kaworu siempre lo he considerado afeminado en la serie original, asi que lo volvi gay en mi fick xD jajaja y bueno sobre asuka y la serie... pues no me pude resistir en quemar la serie con esa frase xD jaja

**marlonx137: **esas 2 esenas estan muy divertidas xD bueno la parte de la interrupcion creo q es un clasico estan divertido la forma en q reaccionan

**kaname langley: **a mi tambien me encanta =D

**klasnic:** hey q bueno volver a leerte xD y q bueno q te aya gustado tanto mis fick, lastima q en este cap tampoco sale Loco gendo (se me cruzo en la cabeza aser un pequño one-shot de el... creo q seria divertido)

**mervlol:** bueno no me tarde tanto... y pues ahora tratare de terminar lo antes posible "no quiero estar sola" pero aun le queda mucho a ese fick =D

**sahakiel:** hey mi tiempo libre lo gasto haciendo tarea y estudiando (eso incluye tocar chelo) y pues apenas puedo escribir ya q me qdo sin inspiracion xD tengo q esperar q llegue y escribir en el momento sino me tardo mas xD

y bueno eso es todo ahora sigue "no quiero estar sola" que devo acabar xD

pd: xXxSandiaxXx si les esto busca una forma de comunicarte intente mediante tu perfil pero no t puedo mandar mensajes personales T.T y bueno no encontre otra manera de hablar contigo y no puedo poner mi face aqui por q todo mundo lo agarraria xD mandame un MP y aver si ablamos


End file.
